Conventionally, a technique of managing arrangement of baggage in a warehouse using a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag has been known. For example, a technique of attaching an RFID tag storing information for identifying a collection place of a baggage to a rack of the collection place and confirming the collection place of the baggage by reading the contents of the RFID tag through a reader/writer installed in a carrying apparatus such as a forklift has been known.
However, there has been a case in which arrangement of baggage could not accurately be managed even if the above described conventional baggage arrangement management technique is used. For example, when a piece of baggage is flatly placed, since another piece of baggage already placed becomes an obstacle, the content of the RFID tag attached to the rack of the collection place cannot be read by the reader/writer, so the baggage may be placed at a wrong place.
Further, there have been cases in which since another piece of baggage became an obstacle, the content of the RFID tag attached to the baggage placed at the collection place could not be read by the read/writer, so it became impossible to grasp what each piece of baggage.    Patent Document: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-112523.